memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Körper und Seele
Das Programm des Doktors muss in Sevens Implantaten versteckt werden, um es vor der Zerstörung durch eine hologramm-feindliche Spezies zu bewahren, wodurch er die Kontrolle über Sevens Körper erhält und die Vorzüge einer fleischlichen Existenz entdeckt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Der Doktor, Seven of Nine und Harry Kim sind mit dem ''Delta Flyer'' auf einer Außenmission unterwegs, um Kometen zu untersuchen. Während Harry das Schiff fliegt, sammelt der Doktor mit dem Transporter Proben und untersucht diese. Da der Flyer erschüttert wird, ruft der Doktor Kim im Cockpit und fordert ihn auf, das Schiff ruhiger zu halten, da sein Untersuchungsmaterial sehr empfindlich ist. Kim meint, dass er sein bestes tut, worauf der Doktor antwortet, dass er vielleicht auf einen erfahreneren Piloten, wie Tom Paris hätte bestehen sollen. Diese Bemerkung quittiert Kim mit der Äußerung, dass er gerne mit ihm den Platz tauschen würde. Der Doktor bittet dann Seven zu sich. Bevor sie das Cockpit verlässt, meint Kim, dass er nicht weiß, ob er drei weitere Tage mit dem Doktor aushält. Darauf antwortet Seven, dass ihnen die Zeit vielleicht nicht so lang vorkommen würde, wenn sie seinen Stimmprozessor ausschalten würden. Anschließend begibt sich Seven in den hinteren Teil des Flyers. Der Doktor eröffnet ihr, dass sie seine Entdeckung vielleicht interessieren würde. Sie betrachten die Scans eines unentwickelten Zellkerns in einer zytoplasmischen Matrix. Während er versucht, Sevens Phantasie bezüglich der entdeckten biologischen Zellkerne anzuregen, indem er darauf verweist, dass in dieser Matrix die Basis für neues Leben besteht. Er erblickt die Möglichkeiten für Kunst und Literatur, für Königreiche und Imperien. Seven ist skeptisch und meint, dass vielleicht seine visuellen Subroutinen Fehlfunktionen haben. Während der Doktor ausführt, dass aus dieser Zelle in Äonen intelligentes Leben entstehen könnte, wird der Delta Flyer angegriffen. Der Dotkro ruft Kim und erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihn bat, das Schiff ruhig zu halten. Jedoch informiert Kim den Doktor, dass sie angegriffen werden. Akt I: Der Doktor muss versteckt werden thumb|left[[Datei:Delta_Flyer_wird_angegriffen.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer wird angegriffen]] Harry Kim bittet das fremde Schiff das Feuer einzustellen und beteuert die friedliche Mission ihres Schiffes. Der Lokirrim teilt ihnen mit, dass sie einen "photonischen Aufrührer", den Doktor, durch den lokirrimischen Raum transporieren und sich daher auf die Enterung vorbereiten sollen. Kim erklärt, dass das Hologramm ihr Doktor ist. Beim nächsten Treffer versagt der Antrieb. Während Seven of Nine versucht die Antriebsspulen zu repolarisieren, sendet Kim einen Notruf. Jedoch meldet der Computer, dass die Subraumkommunikation ausgefallen ist. Der Delta Flyer wird mit einem Traktorstrahl erfasst, weshalb Kim versucht ihre Schilde zu remodulieren und so freizukommen. Die Lokirrim setzen ein Disruptionsfeld ein, wodurch die Matrix des Doktors dekompiliert. Seven ergreift Gegenmaßnahmen. Nachdem die Schilde versagen, wird der Flyer geentert. Die Fremden, in deren Raum sie sich befinden, haben an Bord des Flyers ein Hologramm entdeckt und sind bestrebt, den „photonischen Aufrührer“ in die Hände zu bekommen. Kim weist Seven of Nine an, den Doktor zu verstecken. Da wird das Schiff von vier Lokirrim geentert. Harry Kim zieht seinen Phaser, doch eine Frau versichert, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen und nur das Hologramm wollen. Als die Fremden die Hecksektion des Delta Flyers betreten, fehlt vom Doktor jede Spur. Seven gibt an, seine Matrix sei durch die Waffe der Lokirrim dekompiliert und ermordet worden. Seven meldet Kim, dass ihnen zu wenig Zeit blieb. Als sie die Proben scannen, befürchten die Lokirrim, dass damit biogenetische Waffen hergestellt werden könnten und nehmen Seven und Harry gefangen; der mobile Emitter des Doktors wird ebenfalls konfisziert. Diesen gibt Seven als tragbare Regenerationseinheit aus. thumb|Der Doktor befindet sich in Seven of Nine. Als sie sich in der Arrestzelle befinden und wieder allein sind, erfährt Kim, dass Seven den Doktor in ihre kybernetische Matrix transferiert hat und er jetzt die Kontrolle über ihren Körper besitzt. Er meint, dass es Sevens kybernetischen Systemen gut geht und ihr Bewusstsein unterdrückt wird. Er weiß nicht wie sich das auf ihre Neurologie auswirkt, das kann er erst sagen, wenn er wieder entfernt wurde. Der Doktor macht ganz neue Erfahrungen in einem menschlichen Körper. Er plant schon seine Erfahrungen in einem Artikel für das medizinische Journal festzuhalten. Als er in das Kraftfeld fasst und sich an der Hand wehtut, meint Kim, dass er daran denken solle, dass dies nicht sein Körper ist. Der Doktor erkundigt sich nach der Herkunft eines Geruchs und stellt fest, dass Harry Kim die Quelle ist. Dieser verteidigt sich, dass er ein wenig transpiriert. Dazu meint der Doktor, dass Seven ebenfalls einen anstrengenden Tag hatte und diesen wie eine duftende Rose überstand. Akt II: Gefangenschaft thumb|Tom Paris untersucht Tuvoks Pon Farr mit einem Tricorder. Tuvok ist krank und Tom Paris bemüht sich um ihn, doch er weiß nicht so richtig was Tuvok fehlt. Paris stellt fest, dass er Atemnot und Fieber hat und vermutet ein Fieber. Tuvok aber scheint es zu wissen, er will ein bestimmtes Medikament aus der Datenbank des Doktors. Erst als Tom es ihm ohne weitere Informationen nicht geben will, rückt er damit heraus, dass er ins Pon Farr kommt. Tom schreibt ihm wegen tarkaleanischer Grippe für einige Tage krank. Tuvok bedankt sich bei Paris für diesen Gefallen. thumb|Der Doktor genießt in Sevens Körper das Gefängnisessen. Kim und Seven essen inzwischen in der Zelle ihre Rationen. Während der Doktor in Sevens Körper vom Geschmack und der Konsistenz begeistert ist, meint Kim, dass seine Uniform vermutlich besser schmeckt als dieses Essen. Der Doktor will, dass er nach ihrer Rückkehr ihm einen holografischen Magen programmiert, wo die Nahrung zum recyceln gelagert wird. Kim will sich jedoch lieber über ihre Flucht Gedanken machen. Der Doktor meint, dass der Captain dieses dumme Missverständnis aufklären wird. Dann isst er weiter. Seven of Nine wird wenig später von Jaryn aus der Zelle geholt. Harry Kim will als ranghöherer Offizier mitgenommen werden, doch die Wärter meinen, dass ihre Befehle eindeutig sind. Anschließend reaktiviert sie das Kraftfeld. Seven wird in den Delta Flyer gebracht. Der Kommandant des Schiffes, Ranek, will alles über den Flyer wissen und die Geräte kennenlernen. Von den Impulsphasenwaffen und der duraniumverstärkten Hülle ist er beeindruckt und meint, dass es anspruchsvoller ist, als ein Schmugglerschiff. Seven meint, dass ihr Captain ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen will. Ranek zeigt auf den Replikator und will wissen, ob man mit diesem auch Biowaffen herstellen kann. Seven meint scherzhaft, dass er damit wohl nicht Neelix' bolianisches Soufflé meint. Seven zeigt ihm den Replikator und bestellt New Yorker Käsekuchen. Der Doktor in ihr, ist von dem Geschmack so begeistert, dass er gleich selbst ein Stück Torte in Seven hineinschlingt. Ranek fragt nun noch nach den anderen Möglichkeiten des Replikators. Gemeinsam testen sie nun was der Replikator nach alles kann und essen sich durch die Speisekarte. Auch Synthehol wird getrunken, was Sevens Körper nicht gut verträgt. Der Doktor plaudert aus dem Leben von Seven und singt eine Lobeshymne auf sich selbst. So berichtet er, dass der Doktor die einzige Person gewesen sei, die ihr volles Potenzial erkannt habe und beschreibt ihn als blendend aussehenden Mann.Sie meint, dass sie schon einmal hörte, dass er nur Befehle ausgeführt hat. Ranek bietet ihr daraufhin an, dass er bei seinen Vorgesetzten vorspricht und um Gnade für sie bittet. Bei dieser Gelegenheit bittet sie auch um den mobilen Emitter, den sie als überlebenswichtige tragbare Regenerationeinheit ausgibt und erhält ihn zurück. Jedoch bittet Ranek noch auf eine Gegenleistung. Wieder in der Zelle berichtet sie Kim vom Abendessen und lädt den Doktor in den Emitter. Kim ist schockiert, dass der Doktor ein Date in Sevens Körper hatte. Sie erzählt auch, dass die Lokirrim kürzlich bei einem Gefecht ihren Sanitäter verloren haben und er sich bereit erklärt hat einzuspringen. Kim lässt Seven mit ihren Assimilationsröhrchen den mobilen Emitter punktieren und der Doktor wird aktiviert. Seven beschwert sich bitter beim Doktor, dass er ihren Körper missbraucht hat, sie konnte alles unter Schmerzen wahrnehmen. Akt III: Annäherungsversuche thumb|Der Doktor entschuldigt sich für den Missbrauch von Sevens Körper. Der Doktor entschuldigt sich und meint, dass er versuchte an Informationen zu gelangen. Er meint, dass ein Glas Wein manchmal die Zunge löst. Sie fügt hinzu, dass dies nicht die anderen acht Gläser entschuldigt. Dieser rechtfertigt sich, dass die Rolle des Spions nicht in sein Programm geschrieben wurde. Seven meint böse, dass er sich durch drei Stück Käsekuchen und ktarianische Windbeutel improvisiert hat und sie nun die Konsequenzen erleiden muss. Seven meint, dass es ein nächstes mal nicht geben wird und der Doktor sorgt sich schon um sein Programm. Kim beruhigt ihn und geht zu Seven. Kim meint, dass sie sich damit abfinden muss, solange sie hier festsitzen. Doch bald schon muss sie den Doktor wieder in sich aufnehmen, denn sie bzw. er hat versprochen auf der medizinischen Station zu helfen. Daher wird der Doktor wieder in Seven versteckt und dieser bedankt sich dafür, dass sie ihm das Leben rettet. Bevor sie ihn aufnimmt, meint sie zu ihm, dass er das nächste Mal daran denken solle, bevor er des guten zu viel mache. thumb|Der Doktor arbeitet in Sevens Körper mit Jaryn. Auf der Krankenstation beginnt der Doktor zu arbeiten. Dort ist Lieutenant Jaryn, die auch taktischer Offizier ist. Diese berichtet, dass die virale Waffe der Photonischen den zelebralen Kortex der Opfer angreift und innerhalb von Tagen einen synaptischen Ausfall produziert. Der Doktor will daher einen neuralen Inhibitor einsetzen. Sie unterhalten sich über medizinische Probleme, aber auch über den Krieg mit den Photonischen und über private Probleme. Sie berichtet, dass sie ein Drittel der Crew verloren haben. Jaryn berichtet, dass Emmik immer glaubte, sie würde Forscherin werden und nannte sie kleine Professorin. Auf Nachfrage erklärt sie, dass Emmik der Photonische war, der sie und ihren Bruder erzog. Sie meint, dass er mehr über die Behandlung von blauen Flecken und Schrammen wusste, als jeder organische Mediziner. Der Doktor meint, dass er Emmik gern kennenlernen würde. Jedoch informiert Jaryn ihn, dass Emmik sich der Rebellion anschloss und der Doktor fragt, wieso er dies tat. Sie antwortet, dass sie sich selbst diese Frage jeden Tag stellt. Obwohl Ennik nie wie ein Diener behandelt wurde, floh er. Sie meint, dass er Teil ihrer Familie war, seine eigenen Interessen verfolgte und Teil ihrer Familie war, was sie zumindest dachte. Dann gehen sie zurück. Er macht ihr Komplimente und der Doktor lobt sich selbst, da er Seven alles beigebracht hätte, was sie weiß. Auf der Voyager wird der Zustand von Tuvok schlechter. Seine Neurotransmitter absorbieren das Medikament nicht, wie Paris feststellt. Tom Paris weiß nicht was er medizinisch noch tun kann. Tuvok will das Beste aus der Situation machen, doch Paris antwortet, dass er Fachwissen auf dem Holodeck hat, dass ihm vielleicht helfen kann. Er bietet ihm an auf andere Weise zu helfen, nämlich mit dem Holodeck und der Replik seiner Frau, so müsste er die Schwüre nicht brechen und trotzdem wäre ihm geholfen. [[Datei: Die USS Voyager wird von den Lokirrim angegriffen.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager wird von den Lokirrim angegriffen.]] Als er bald darauf auf dem Holodeck mit der Zeremonie beginnen will und seiner Fraun gegenübertritt, wird das Schiff von einem anderen Raumschiff angegriffen, dass sich mit hoher Impulsgeschwindigkeit genähert hat. Das Schiff wird von den Lokirrim mit einem photonischen Disruptor beschossen. Der fremde Captain kündigt an, an Bord zu kommen, wegen der photonischen Aktivität. Paris erklärt Janeway, dass es sich um Tuvok handelt, der auf Holodeck 2 ist. Da feuern die Lokirrim weiter. Sie feuern mit einem photonischen Disruptor auf Holodeck 2. Janeway lässt das Feuer erwidern und öffnet einen Kanal zu den Lokirrim. Die Lokirrim wollen nun mit einem Inspektionsteam an Bord kommen, doch Janeway verlangt eine Erklärung. Er berichtet, dass sie Photonische durch den lokirrimischen Raum transportieren. Janeway meint, dass ihnen dies nicht bewusst war und lässt Chakotay die Holodecks gezwungenermaßen abschalten. Der Lokirrim besteht weiter auf der Inspektion, doch Janeway erklärt, dass ihre Waffen feuerbereit sind und erklärt, dass sie sie durch den lokirrimischen Raum eskortieren und die Deaktivierung der Holodecks überwachen dürfen. Andernfalls meint sie, dass ihr Schiff in einem Kampf zerstört werden würde. Daraufhin akzeptiert der Lokirrim-Captain ihren Vorschlag. Auf der medizinischen Station des lokirrimischen Schiffes flirtet der Doktor in Sevens Körper mit Jaryn. Diese berichtet von ihren Eltern, die sie sich gerade in ihrem Haus vorstellt. Jaryn findet die Heilungsfortschritte bemerkenswert und kündigt an, ihren Vorgesetzten alles zu berichten, was sie für sie getan haben. Diese meint, sie würde ihr gerne einmal ihren Bruder vorstellen, da er seinen Humor mögen wird. Das gefällt dem Doktor aber gar nicht. Als sie ins Gespräch kommen, meint der Doktor, dass er vielleicht der erste Kriegsgefangene sein wird, der ausgezeichnet wird. thumb|Ranek ist mit Seven allein auf der Brücke. Da wird Seven of Nine auf die Brücke gerufen, der Commander wartet dort allein auf sie und will ihr eine stellares Phänomen zeigen. Er dunkelt das Licht ab und stellt sie nah zu ihr. Er meint, dass es ein Pulsarcluster ist. Er macht ihr Komplimente und meint, dass sie der schönste Anblick im Sektor sei. Dann reicht er ihr ein Glas Syntheol, doch der Doktor meint, dass er einem Freund versprochen hat, sich zurückzuhalten. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass sein Puls und sein Blutdruck erhöht sind und will mit ihm auf die Krankenstation. Da plötzlich küsst er sie - Seven stößt ihn weg und verlässt die Brücke. Akt IV: Missionen thumb|Harry erkundigt sich bei Seven nach dem Stand der Mission. Zurück auf der medizinischen Station beschwert sie sich bei Jaryn und meint, dass ein Sternenflottencaptain bei einem solchen Verhalten zur Müllbrigade versetzt werden würde. Jaryn versucht Raneks Verhalten zu erklären, da sie lange unterwegs sind. Sie gesteht, dass sie Gefühle für Ranek hat. Der Doktor meint, dass sie jemanden braucht, der ihre vielen Talente zu schätzen weiß. Als Sevens Körper kurz darauf einen Krampf in den Schultern bekommt, lässt er sich von ihr massieren und ist dabei sexuell sehr erregt. Daher springt er vom Bett auf und geht um den Tisch, um Distanz zu Jaryn zu bringen. Er erklärt, dass es ein Missverständnis gibt. Jaryn meint, dass Ranek schon beim ersten Scan es erkannt hat. Der Doktor findet es unglaublich, dass sie darauf nicht zu sprechen kamen. Doch sie meint, dass sie sich nicht dafür schämen muss, zum Teil Borg zu sein. Da werden sie von einem Ruf unterbrochen. Eine Frau teilt ihnen mit, dass Harry Kim erkrankt ist und die Hilfe seiner Kollegin anfordert. Harry spielt in der Arrestzelle eine Krankheit vor, damit Seven wieder zu ihm gebracht wird. Kim fragt wütend, wo sie war, doch der Doktor berichtet, dass er Fortschritte gemacht hat. Dann laden sie das Programm des Doktor wieder kurz in den Emitter. Kim fragt, ob sie einen Blick in ihren Computer geworfen hat. Sofort bricht ein Streit zwischen den beiden aus. Der Doktor gönnt sich zu viel Genüsse und hilft zu wenig bei der Flucht. Seven wirft ihm vor, dass die Küsse Raneks und Jaryns Massage Vergnügen sind. Der Doktor wirft ihr vor, dass sie die letzte Person ist, die diese Genüsse verstehen könnte. Er bezeichnet die Erfahrung der vergangenen Tage als Offenbarung. Ihr Streit wird jedoch von Kim unterbrochen, der meint, dass sie ihren Streit auf der Voyager fortsetzen sollen. Kim fragt, ob sie auf das Komsystem zugreifen können. So sieht er eine Möglichkeit der Voyager ihre Schildfrequenz mitzuteilen. Jedoch könnte Seven die Zugangscodes von Ranek herausfinden und so ihre Befreiung vorbereiten. Um an den Subraumtransmitter des Flyer zu kommen, geht Seven - wieder mit dem Doktor in ihr - zu Ranek und möchte ihn unter vier Augen sprechen. Sie gehen zum Delta Flyer, sie entschuldigt sich und sie trinken ein Glas Champagner zusammen. Seven erklärt, dass sie bei besonderen Angelegenheiten eine Ausnahme macht und repliziert zwei Gläser Champagner. Sie stoßen auf den neuen Anfang an. Der Doktor dimmt das Licht und lässt ein Musikstück abspielen. Außerdem löst er die Haare von Seven. Dann tanzen sie Wiener Walzer und sie betäubt ihn plötzlich, als er auf die Brücke gerufen wird, weil sie eine verschlüsselte Transmission empfangen haben. [[Datei: Der Doktor in Sevens Körper informiert die USS Voyager über ihren Aufenthaltsort.jpg|thumb|Der Doktor informiert die USS Voyager über den Aufenthaltsort des Außenteams.]] Die Voyager unterdessen vermisst den Delta Flyer und macht sich auf die Suche. Auf der Brücke meldet Tuvok Captain Janeway, dass er noch keine Spur des Flyers gefunden hat. Janeway meint zu Tuvok, dass sie sein Pflichtgefühl zu schätzen weiß, aber es verstehen könnte, wenn er gehen wollte. Sie hat auch bereits durchschaut, dass er vor sieben Jahren zuletzt an der tarkaleanischen Grippe litt und stellt ihm frei, aufs Holodeck zu gehen. Tuvok lehnt dieses Angebot jedoch ab. Da erscheint Neelix auf der Brücke und will Tuvok ins Bett stecken. Er hat auch eine Suppe nach einem Rezept seiner Großmutter zubereitet. Er hat es ohne Kräuter und Gewürze gekocht, sodass es praktisch geschmacklos ist. Da werden sie vom Flyer kontaktet. Seven erscheint auf dem Bildschirm, sie gibt ihre Position auf dem lokirrimischen Schiff und die Kommandocodes zur Deaktivierung der Schilde weiter. Der Crew kommt Seven etwas komisch vor und sie entdecken, dass in Seven auch noch der Doktor steckt. Seven meint, dass dies eine lange Geschichte ist und beendet die Verbindung. Chakotay meint zu Janeway, dass ihre Eskorte einen Umweg nicht gutheißen wird. Der Captain erkundigt sich bei Tuvok nach dem Status ihrer Waffen. Dieser meldet, dass sie ihre vorderen Phaser repariert haben. Janeway lässt auf die Energiematrix zielen und feuern. Es gelingt Tuvok, das lokirrimische Schiff kampfunfähig zu schießen und Paris fliegt sie mit Maximumwarp weg. Akt V: Gnade für einen Photonischen thumb|Jaryn informiert Ranek über Sevens Angriff auf ihn. Auf dem lokirrimischen Schiff, betritt inzwischen Jaryn die Krankenstation und erkundigt sich nach dem Zustand von Ranek. Seven gibt an, dass Ranek vom Syntheol bewusstlos geworden sei. Jaryn antwortet, dass dies Ranek nicht ähnlich sieht. Seven will es für sich behalten. Doch Jaryn belebt ihn wieder. Ranek lässt Seven sofort festnehmen und in den Arrest bringen. Jaryn stellt mittels eines Scans fest, dass Ranek betäubt wurde. Er fragt sie, ob dies ihr Plan war, um die Aufrührer zu unterstützen. Der Doktor beteuert, dass es keinen Plan gab und sie immer noch Gefangener auf seinem Schiff ist und fliehen will. Da wird Ranek auf die Brücke gerufen, weil sich ein fremdes Schiff nähert. Seven lässt er mit auf die Brücke bringen. Die Voyager nähert sich der Postition und es wird über die Rückgabe der Gefangenen verhandelt. Ranek verweigert es, da sie sie beim Transport biogenetischen Materials und eines Photonischen erwischten. Janeway droht mit der Vernichtung und gibt Chakotay ein Zeichen. Dieser deaktiviert ihr ventrales Schildgitter, was Jaryn bemerkt. Sie meldet, dass Raneks Kommandoautorisation dazu benutzt wird. Auf der Voyager registriert Chakotay unterdessen, dass Energie transferiert wird und ihre Schilde direkt mit der Warpmatrix verbunden werden. Ranek teilt Janeway mit, dass sie bei einem Kampf ihre eigenen Leute töten wird. Janeway lässt die Verbindung daraufhin beenden und den Traktorstrahl einsetzen. Ranek befiehlt Schubumkehr und auf die Traktoremitter der Voyager zu feuern. Dadurch können sie sich befreien und Janeway veranlasst Chakotay ein Signal direkt in Sevens kortikale Implantate zu schicken. Janeway befiehlt dem Doktor die Schilde zu deaktivieren. Seven lädt den Doktor mittels ihrer Assimilationsröhrchen in den mobilen Emitter herunter und schlägt eine Wache nieder. Jaryn registriert, dass der Doktor ein Photonischer ist. Seven gibt dem Doktor die Waffe und lässt ihn Deckung geben. Seven beginnt die Schilde zu destabilisieren. Ranek entwaffnet den Doktor und zwingt Seven of Nine von der Konsole zurückzutreten indem er auf diese feuert. Jaryn registriert, dass sie das Schildgitter destabilisiert hat und diese versagen. Ranek gibt die Waffe an Jaryn weiter und versucht die Schilde zu stabilisieren. Seven warnt ihn, dass das Gitter überladen wird, wenn er versucht es zu reinitialisieren. Sie warnt ihn, dass sie alle dabei sterben könnten und der Doktor bittet Ranek aufzuhören. Da gibt es eine Explosion und Ranek wird zu Boden geschleudert. Der Doktor will ihm schon helfen, doch Jaryn gebietet ihm Einhalt. Nach dem Ausfall der Schilde kann Tuvok das Außenteam erfassen und Janeway ruft dieses. Der Doktor meldet Verletzte und teilt ihr mit, dass er nicht weggehen kann. Der Doktor bietet Jaryn an zu helfen, denn ohne Operation wird er sterben. Er argumentiert, dass sein Programm Sevens Körper kontrollierte und er weiß, dass sie Gefühle für Ranek hat und sich niemals verzeiuhen wird, wenn er stirbt. Der Doktor schafft es ihn zu heilen. thumb|Der Doktor trifft auf den geheilten Ranek. Später teilt der Doktor Ranek auf der Krankenstation mit, dass seine Lebenszeichen stabil sind. Ranek bedankt sich bei ihm und erklärt, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit nur ihn und Seven betraf. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er ihre gemeinsame Zeit genossen hat und bemerkt, dass es viele attraktive Frauen gibt, die ihn zu schätzen wüssten. Dabei blickt er zu Jaryn und erklärt, dass er nicht zu diesen gehört. Jaryn meint zum Doktor, dass weitere Schiffe unterwegs sind und sie sich daher verabschieden sollten. Der Doktor meint zu Jaryn, dass sie ihn wohl nicht vorstellen wird. Der Doktor berichtet ihr, dass er für ihre gemeinsame Zeit dankbar ist und Jaryn bedankt sich für seine Arbeit als Arzt. Er verabschiedet sich von Jaryn und wird auf die Voyager gebeamt. Paris sucht inzwischen das Gespräch mit Tuvok und erkundigt sich, ob sein Hologramm ihm geholfen hat. Tuvok bejaht dies, meint aber, dass das Hologramm seine Frau nicht ersetzen konnte und die Ohren seiner Frau außerdem vier Millimeter kürzer seien. Zurück auf der Voyager erscheint Seven mit einem Tablett in der Krankenstation. Der Doktor meint, dass das Kasino drei Decks weiter oben ist. Der Doktor meint, dass er seinen Appetit dauerhaft verloren hat, doch Seven will, dass er die Mahlzeit trotzdem genießt. Da der Doktor nicht essen kann, will sie ihm helfen wenigstens über ihre Beschreibung zu erfahren, was essen bedeutet. Dazu serviert sie Foie gras mit Trüffeln. Seven of Nine will ihm das Essen beschreiben und sie stoßen auf gemeinsame Erlebnisse an. Der Arzt spricht sie auch auf den Wein an, den sie nicht gut verträgt. Dazu meint Seven, dass sie in diesem Fall nicht weit gehen muss. Dann stoßen sie auf gemeinsame Erlebnisse an. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Robert Picardo nahm viele Szenen der „übernommenen“ Seven of Nine auf Video auf, damit Jeri Ryan seine Mimik und Gestik trainieren und ihn dadurch besser nachmachen konnte. Die Idee ein Hologramm als Partnerin zur „Überbrückung“ für das Pon Farr zu nutzen, entwickelte der Doktor für Fähnrich Vorik in . Die Episode thematisiert am Besitz von Hologrammen die Sklaverei. Dies wird auch explizit genannt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Body and Soul (episode) es:Body and Soul fr:Body and Soul (épisode) nl:Body and Soul sv:Body and Soul Körper und Seele